wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunted
The Hunted Nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide Characters * Agrina * Keyla * Frost * Shehr * Asmaan * Ress * Ersa * Hefah * Breigg * Nasaf * Ulia Chapter 1: Sound of the Sand It was that rare occasion when the Red Wolves decided to team up. Sending sand flying, panting heavily, the seven wolves chased their quarry. It wasn't every day they saw a deer. The dusky light made it hard for them to see the footprints, but their prey's scent clung heavily around them. Normally, they could not outrun a deer, but this animal was a fawn. The wolves pressed onwards, certain that they would outlast the creature. Agrina was a young female Red Wolf. She loved the feeling of the paws thrumming besides hers, the magic as seven wolves became one. Her pain was theirs, their joy was hers. They may not live together, but such was the strength of a pack. They belonged to each other. A wolf in the lead, one Agrina knew to be a thirty season female with a territory of her own, let out a bark. Her tail was wagging side to side in excitement. Her pulse quickened. The deer must be slowing down! Sand whistled as it flew past her, stinging her ears. Agrina watched as the female in the front angled her ears to both sides. As though they had been told, the wolves parted ways to the left and right. Two other wolves and Agrina headed to the left, catching a glance of their prey. It was a pale brown deer with the white spots of a fawn, which were already fading. The stubs of antlers were visible on its head. Suddenly, the deer collapsed. Agrina flattened herself down behind a dead bush. There was silence. Then a low howl rang out into the evening. The silhouette of a wolf emerged from behind a boulder and paused by the body of the wolf. It gently pried a tooth out of the mouth and buried it in the sand. That was a sign of respect for the prey. Agrina padded out from behind her bush, tail wagging. The Red Wolves had done well. She dipped her head to the leading female, knowing she was older and more experienced. The seven wolves shuffled around awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Then, a large male stepped forwards. " I eat first," he growled and showed his teeth. Agrina flattened her ears and exhaled impatiently. Were they always going to fight over who ate first? Red Wolves usually weren't aggressive, but they couldn't back down from a challenge. The leading female raised her head to meet the male's stare. She raised her hackles. " No. I led you. I eat first," she curled her lip warningly. " I have pups!" a skinny female with the milk-scent on her slunk in from the side. Agrina whimpered in discomfort. The wolves began to squabble. Movement caught her eye, and she noticed a smaller wolf sneaking around to the kill as the others argued. Amusement made her thump her tail on the ground. The little wolf ripped a chunk of meet from the leg and caught Agrina's gaze. She too thumped her tail and skittered away behind the boulder. " Stop being so silly," Agrina growled and strode forwards. " Look. Ress is smarter than you." The wolves examined the catch. The leading female huffed in amusement. " That Ress is a clever pup. No wonder she survives on her own so well." " Tell you what," the female who had pups strode forwards. " We all eat at same time. Get going faster. My pups need me." " You speak truly," the lead female nodded and settled near the head. A few wolves nipped and snarled for possesionn of a spot, but they all settled down. Agrina found herself next to the male who had nursed her back to health, Shehr. ''After I went looking for my mother- ''she wouldn't allow herself the thought. Agrina dug in to a slice of meat, feeling the warm flavour grace her tongue. " Good hunting, no?" Shehr observed, muzzle covered in deer blood. " Yes. I like coming together," Agrina barked. She was fond of the lone wolf ways, but sometimes... No. She did not want to return. Ever. Shehr arched his back and yawned. He rolled over on his belly and licked his jaws. " It's so hot," he complained. " We have no water." " Yes, we do," a high pitched voice yipped. " Behind here." " Clever Ress. Why did we never think of looking behind a boulder? It might have been a cave," Shehr stumbled to his paws and loped across the clearing. Agrina stood up and shook the sand from her pelt. Other wolves began to rise and follow Shehr. She padded after them, nodding to the others. The lead female had the name Ersa, but lone wolves did not us names often. Her mate Breigg sometimes led the hunts as well. Nasaf and Ulia were their pups. Ress did not have any known family, but she was exceedingly clever for her age. The little pup stuck her muzzle into the air proudly as the wolves drank. Agrina dealt her a friendly cuff on the ear as she passed. The water turned out to be a steady trickle dripping from the cave roof. Agrina tilted her head back and felt it wash down her throat, cold and refreshing. After she drank her fill, she stepped back to allow Ulia a drink. " Let's get going," Hefah, the mother wolf, pawed at the ground anxiously. "My pups will be hungry." " We're going," Ersa announced, waiting for Ulia to finish. When she did, the she-wolf raised her tail. " Follow me." --- Category:Fanfictions Category:Blaze's Fanfictions